You find help in unexpecting places
by Joeyzgrl12
Summary: Serenitys mom dies, and has to stay with her aunt whos abusive, can she find help? Who will help her? SerenityKaiba
1. A sudden Accident

CJ: Hi everybody! I'm back with another story.  
  
SB: Oh great, another poor story.  
  
CJ: *gasp* How could you?!  
  
Joey: There not all bad.  
  
CJ: *huggles Joey* K, let's begin, and of course I don't own Yugioh, if I did I wouldn't be writing this! Review it please??  
  
Bakura: *coughFLAMEHERcough*  
  
CJ: Grrr Just review please??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.1 A sudden accident  
  
A young girl opened her eyes lazily at the sound of her alarm clock, 'so irritating.' She thought as she reached over to turn it off. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep crusting her eyes. The clock read 7:00 A.M. in red digital numbers. "Serenity, are you up?!" She heard her mom call from downstairs, "Yes" she replied slowly, even someone as sweet as Serenity could be grumpy in the mornings.  
  
"Well hurry up so you can catch breakfast." Serenity groaned, as she slowly stood up and walked to her window, to let some light in. She saw the rays fill the room instantly as she pulled her scarlet curtains aside. She stood there a minute letting her eyes adjust to the sudden light before making her way over to her pink and blue uniform laid ready for her to slip in. She got out of her silk pink pajamas and put on the uniform to start her day for a boring day at Domino High.  
  
She walked over to her mirror placed on her wall, framed of smooth gold. She grabbed her medium sized brush and gently ran it through her long strands of auburn hair. She looked herself over one more time, when she was satisfied she made her way down stairs meeting a smell of coffee and eggs just coming off the frying pan. Serenity's mother was an outstanding cook, It always put a smile on her facing when she smelt what would soon be in her stomach.  
  
"There you are." Her mother greeted her as she watched her daughter sit down in front of a plate of nicely done eggs. "You know in a week, Joseph's going to California for college." A hint of sadness crept over the girls face. "He's going away so soon?  
  
"Don't worry Serenity, he'll be able to visit at least once a year."  
  
"It still won't be the same, I'll miss him."  
  
"You'll get use to it."  
  
Her mom put her arm over her shoulder reassuringly, it made her replace the frown with her wonderful smile.  
  
"I'd better get going, it's almost 8:00." Serenity pointed out, finishing the last of her eggs. "Need a ride?"  
  
"Well sure if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course not, it's on my way to work."  
  
Her mom replied jingling her keys in her hand, with that they were out the door.  
  
Serenity stepped out of the car 20 minutes later, in front of a familiar building she's attended for two years making her a junior. She couldn't wait for next year, she'd be a senior and could graduate and go off to college, just like her brother. "Thanks for the ride!" She waved to her mom through the window, her mother waved back as she drove off to her work, a journalist.  
  
"Serenity!" She turned to a familiar voice belonging to her best friend, Anna. She had pale blonde hair that reached a little over her shoulders, and shimmering green eyes. "How's everything going?" Her voice was enthusiastic, "Fine as ever." Her voice was a lot softer then Anna's. "Has your hottie of a brother left for college yet?" She eyed Serenity nudging her playfully, Serenity shook her head at her friends antics, "No, not yet, he doesn't leave till Sunday."  
  
"To bad he's got a girlfriend, that Mai Valentine has it easy." She signed as being defeated, then two other boys walked pass them talking of there morning. "I guess I can manage." She said now eyeing the boys. Serenity giggled, "Oh Anna, your way to boy crazy." The bell rung, "We better hurry or will be late." And with that the girls headed inside the doubled doors to start a typical school day.  
  
Serenity's schedule was such a drag, She started the day off with Reading, homeroom, world history, journalism, math, lunch, science, Japanese literature, and ended the day with gym. As the bell rang for gym Serenity walked with her other friend Karen, she had long dark brown hair that reached the small of her back, and had hazel eyes that were very pretty. They both walked into the girls locker room to change into the Domino High gym uniform. They had to wear a white shirt with light blue shorts, "Alright, we get to go out to the field to play soccer!" Karen exclaimed, she was athletic and gym was her favorite class.  
  
"At least we don't have to stay in the stuffy gym." Serenity replied, it was the boys against girls in the soccer game, with the girls kicking the boys around as if they were the ball. Mostly thanks to Karen. With the final bell ringing and her back in her normal school uniform she was ready to get home.  
  
When she was nearing the house she saw a big crowd formed in the front, covering her lawn. 'What's going on?' Serenity was wondering. She turned her walking into running, pushing back all the people in the crowd. When she made her way through the crowd, she saw an ambulance in her driveway. She kept staring at it, hoping it would go away, like she was imagining it, but the rough voice of Officer Konami snapping her into reality.  
  
"Are you Serenity?" She just looked at him, his messy black hair under the police cap, his mustache moving with his voice.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
Serenity shook her head, "Yes. I'm Serenity, what happened?" Panic over took her voice, "Your mother, at 3:30, has passed away." Serenity couldn't believe it, she stood there like a robot waiting for a command. "Are you okay?" His voice was the command, "H- How?" "Her voice shaking bad, "She fell down the stairs and broke her neck, a neighbor reported the crash but we didn't get here in time to save her."  
  
Her eyes were wide, she was overwhelmed by the news, so shocked she couldn't do anything. He put his hands on her shoulders to lead her to the cop car. "We need you to come down to the station so we can clear everything out." Serenity didn't do anything but follow him into the car. Her shock was taken over her voice, her tears wouldn't come out. It's like she lost her own soul.  
  
She sat in the back seat as the car started, she then felt the tears starting to come but they wouldn't come out. She couldn't feel the pain she couldn't feel anything.  
  
She realized something though, when she out the car window, she saw a house she might ever see again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CJ: There ya go! Good? Bad? What? Review please?  
  
SB: It wasn't to bad....  
  
CJ: Well what's wrong with it?  
  
Bakura: It sucks.......  
  
CJ: SHUT UP YOU BRITISH PIECE OF CRAP!  
  
Bakura: That caused you a bunch of flames.  
  
CJ: Grrr  
  
Joey: I thought it was good  
  
CJ: Thanks Joey!  
  
Joey: No problem.  
  
SB: Just review so she'll shut up. 


	2. Confrontation

CJ: Here we go, chapter 2.  
  
SB: Let's just hope it's good.  
  
CJ: It will be, trust me!  
  
Bakura: Now I no it's bad.  
  
CJ: Grrr why do you piss me off so bad?  
  
SB: Cause he's my Kura  
  
CJ: *annoyed* Read and review.  
  
Joey: Cause if ya don't someone will end up dieing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.2 Confrontation  
  
The car ride to the police station was a long, uncomfortable one, Officer Konami drove in silence, clearing his throat every now and again. Serenity looked out the window, she still felt the burning tears wield up in her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to fall she still didn't feel the pain.  
  
When they reached the station, Serenity still hasn't said anything. They reached Konami's office to begin her questioning. "As you know Serenity your not 18 yet and are still considered a minor." Serenity lifted her head, she kept looking at him, her eyes urging him to continue. "Your brother is leaving for college this Sunday, correct?" Serenity still didn't say anything but Konami knew the answer. "With your father in jail there's only one other person to take you in." Serenity was a little surprised at this, "W-Who?" Konami smiled a faint smile to be able to get something out of the girl.  
  
"You have an Aunt Ruth about 30 minutes away from your previous home."  
  
When he finished his sentence, the tears finely pushed there way down her cheeks. The reality finely hit her. Konami had a look of sorrow as he handed her a tissue, but she pushed it away. "I don't want to live with Aunt Ruth! I want my house, my things, my mom!" She was shouting now, "I realize how big of a loss this is for you, but we will allow you to take your possessions from your house."  
  
"But what about the rest of the house?"  
  
"We'll put it under the government till you turn 18, then you can have the house and do what you wish."  
  
Serenity was still sobbing hard, 'I never even knew I had an Aunt Ruth.' She thought but that didn't, matter she wanted her mom. "You can still go to Domino High but I don't think you'll went to go to school soon, the police can make funeral arrangements, so you won't have to worry." Serenity kept hoping this was all a joke, a new reality T.V show or something, but she knew it was real.  
  
"But sadly, you Aunt Ruth was out of town until Saturday, that's also the day of the funeral, we really don't know what to do with you till then."  
  
It was only Monday, "Can't I just stay in my house till then?" She hoped for at least that but her hope drained when he shook his head no. "The government was already made it their property it would be against the law."  
  
"But that's not fair!" She was shouting again, "Please calm down." Officer Konami was trying to get her to calm down, when she finely did he told her the truth. "We really don't know where to but you." Serenity tried to be brave but she was too scared.  
  
~ Kaiba's limo ~  
  
"Big brother, I don't want to go to the Police Station." The young CEO just looked at his younger brother. "I'm sorry Mokuba, but I need to beef up our security at Kaiba Corp, I need to sign these papers." Mokuba hung his head in defeat, causing his blackish hair to fall in his face. "Why couldn't I stay home alone?" The brunette shook his head at the memory f the last time he left his brother alone. "The last time you were alone, you poured wax all over the kitchen floor and used it as a skating rink."  
  
Mokuba smiled sheepishly, "We'll you can't expect me to sit still all day." Kaiba just ruffled his hair as the long stretching limo came to a hault in front of the Domino Police Station.  
  
~ Inside the police station ~  
  
"Your Seto Kaiba right?" The sectary at the front desk watched the tall brunette walk in, accompanied with the younger sibling, "I'm here for Officer Konami." Was his simple reply, she nodded her head allowing them through. When they got there, they saw a familiar girl with her face buried inside her hands crying. She was sitting in the leather chairs lined outside Konami's office.  
  
"Mokuba, stay outside while I get these papers signed." He noticed as Seto was talking to him he was watching the crying girl. Mokuba nodded as Kaiba entered the door. Then he took a seat next to the girl. 'She looks so familiar.' He thought to himself. "Are you okay miss?" The girl lifted her head to see the face of, Mokuba! "Mokuba?!"  
  
He blinked, "Serenity?!" They embraced, Serenity was happy to see a friend. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Serenity looked to the floor, "M-My mom just died." She choked on every word, Mokuba gave a sad look, he knew what it was like losing a parent. "I'm so sorry." That was the only reply he could think of, he didn't know what else to say. "But now I don't have any where to go. At least not until Saturday, that's when my Aunt Ruth suppose to take me in, that's also when the funeral takes place." Her tears came once again, Mokuba nodded in understanding when an idea came to him.  
  
"You can stay with us!" Serenity brightened but lost it quickly, "Kaiba won't like that. I'm friends with Yugi and the others, I'm also Joey's sister, you know they hate each other."  
  
Mokuba shook his head, "I can talk him into it."  
  
A few minutes later Kaiba walked out of the office, Konami was behind him, when he saw the face of the girl that was once crying, he froze. 'Serenity?' he thought, "Brother, It' Serenity." Mokuba hopped out of his chair and ran to his brother, Serenity stood up shyly. "Her mom died, she need a place to stay till Saturday." Kaiba eyed Mokuba, then turned to face Serenity. "I thought she could stay with us till then."  
  
"Mokuba, I don't know.."  
  
"Please? Just till Saturday."  
  
For some reason Kaiba..... couldn't say no! "Fine." He mumbled half heartedly, 'Did I just say fine? She's Wheeler's sister, not to mention Yugi's friend... But I can't say no... Not to her.. AH! Did I think that?!'  
  
Kaiba shook off that thought not wanting to have that much complication, "That can work, but remember you'll have to go to your aunt Saturday." Serenity nodded, 'Finely some good news.'  
  
They all walked outside to the waiting limo, "Thank you guys very much." She exclaimed as they stepped in side the black car. It was huge! The seats and floor were covered with red velvet, there were two sides and there was a dark tinted window separating the driver from the passengers. "Impressed are we?" Kaiba's voice brought Serenity to realize she was gaping. "Yeah, look I really appreciate this."  
  
"Don't give it a second thought, I'm only doing this on account of Mokuba." 'Right?' he was thinking, questioning himself. Serenity signed, 'Maybe I should give Triston or Duke a call, they wouldn't mind.'  
  
But the start of the car made her know it was too late she was off to the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CJ: This took work.  
  
Joey: let's hope ya get a review for this.  
  
SB: Yeah it's pretty good.  
  
Bakura: It sucks.  
  
SB: *huggles Bakura*  
  
CJ: *rolls eyes* Just review.... 


End file.
